The Past is your Future
by kuranmakagomelover5
Summary: IYYHH Crossover-KuranmaKagome pairing.-Kagome ends up in a certain person's class. As if that isn't strange enough. She has to go back two years in her past. And it seems as she has four new people to tag along for the ride.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Noting....well some episodes but that is about it. You get the point.  
  
Summary: Kuranma/Kagome pairing. When Kagome is back in her time for good she meets a certain Kuranma. How? Well read the story and you'll find out. The story will get better, hopefully. Tell me if you like it or suggestions.  
  
Ages:  
  
Kuranma-21 Years  
  
Kagome-19 Years  
  
Sesshomaru-Looks around 25 Years  
  
Questions:  
  
1. What is Kuranma's full human name? 2. What should Sesshomaru's last name be? 3. Should I put the the rest of the spirt detectives in bigger parts in the story and if I do? Could someone please tell me their whole names and a little info about them?  
  
Demanding aren't I. Well, if you could help me with any of this I would really appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome sighed as she sat in class. She looked over at all the giddy girls laughing to themselves. Yep, all girls. She didn't know a single guy who would sign up for Floral Design. Actually, her teacher signed it up for her. The words replayed in her head. 'Well, Kagome, why don't we sign you up for this. Ah, yes, Floral Design. It is acutually very fun and you could make friends since you came here. We want you to feel welcome at this school.'  
  
She snorted as she watched all the girls sit and gossip. She didn't want to talk to them. Right now she wished Sango were here more than anything. But...she had to leave all of her friends in the Fuedal Era. She cursed the well again. Stupid, old, time-traveling, idiotic......  
  
Her list went on as she continued to ponder about other things. Like, why were all these damn girls in here that knew nothing about the class. Maybey they got stuck with it too, or maybey it was because they all wanted to group together, or maybey it was because of the hot guy to just walk in the door.  
  
Hmmm, red hair, green eyes, nice build, and he's a demon! Wow, wasn't she lucky. Finally getting away from demons and the well and here comes another. Well, at least she wouldn't be traveling with him all across the land. Stupid Inuyasha.  
  
As she continued to ponder this she failed to notice that Mr. Demon here was looking curiously at her. Wow, should she be honored. She returned his gaze and raised an eyebrow, as if to indicate what the question was.  
  
Either way, he was still staring.  
  
...still staring...  
  
"Mr. M," a ton of the girls shouted.  
  
He ignored them. He gestured to Kagome. "You're new to my class?" a nod "What's your name?"  
  
"Loser," one of the girls shouted from the back. Kagome just rolled her eyes and plotted revenge on the weird 'Mr. M' fanclub sitting behing her. Wait, would she stoop that low. She looked back at the girls with hearts in their eyes towards the teacher and decided it was worth it. Hmm...oh yeah her name.  
  
"My name is Kagome."  
  
He nodded. "Your in third year."  
  
She shook her head. "No, fourth year. Are you are teacher?"  
  
"You could say that. I am one of the teacher's for this class. It's just me today. Sesshomaru is away on business."  
  
Kagome's ears perked up at the name. Sess-homaru.....She had to keep her mouth shut tightly to keep from bursting out laughing. Him, a teacher, Mr. High-and-Mighty. The person who could not stand humans. Let alone all these gushing teenage girls. She just gave a small smirk. And the subject. Okay, Lord of the Western Lands, teaching flower design. She couldn't contain it anymore. She burst out into a fit of giggles.  
  
Mr. M jumped back obviously not prepared for that. What was so funny about a teacher going away on business. Maybey...she was just happy?! He hoped he wouldn't have to deal with another crazy girl. He watched as the girl composed herself.  
  
"Mr. M, does Sesshomaru have long white hair, gold eyes, and looks like tatoos on his face?"  
  
"Do you know him? Because if you want to see him he will be back tomorrow."  
  
Kagome waved her hands in front of her face in a dismissive gesture. "No, I just haven't seen him since I was seventeen. So that would have been two years and I don't think he has held any grudges since we last met. I mean, after all, it wasn't my fault that I pet him. He's just so cute in that form." She realized she had been babbling and shut her mouth. She mentally hit herself, bad, girl, bad, bad girl.  
  
Kuranma studied the girl in front of him. Hm, that made her nineteen. That was quite interesting. She was quite beatiful too. Those interesting bluish eyes staring back at him. Great, now he was crushing on one of his students. And..wait what did she just say. Did she know that Sesshomaru was a demon? Intriguing.  
  
He was about to respond when the door to his classroom opened. "Hey Kuranma, the meeting got out early so..."  
  
Sesshomaru stopped talking as he noticed who Kuranma was standing by. Hmm, Kagome. Why long time no see. Well this would be interesting.  
  
He walked over to his desk and once again the girls openly gushing at him were ignored. He stepped in front of Kagome.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Sesshomaru..."  
  
She stood up and was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug. Kagome returned it as she laughed. Sesshomaru pulled away and they looked each other over. "Well, little sister, I see that you have not changed much. You're still the girl I remember. Why are you here?"  
  
"Well, long story short. I came back, stayed in school, got held back a year for missing to much school," she stopped and glared at Sesshomaru's smile to that one, "got transferred here, and then I got put in this class to 'make friends'." She helplessly gesstured to the group of girls in the back of the room.  
  
He smiled and gestured to the gaping boy on his right. "This is Kuranma. One of your teachers. It's seems you've already met him. Well, welcome to my class."  
  
Kuranma looked between the two friends. Hm, I guess this girl is different. Well, he'd have to check it in with the other spirit detectives later. He sighed. He was a kitsune demon in a human body, he was a spirit detective, and now, pretty girls in his class who knew his friend. His life was getting stranger by the day.  
  
*~*  
  
Next Chapter: Kuranma walks Kagome home. Well, someone's got to do it. I mean she lives like ten whole long blocks away. :) They will basically have a talk. There is trouble in the past. Kagome, literally, has to become the person she was two years ago. 


End file.
